


Observation

by Badass_Spaghetti



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bull sees all, Cuties, F/M, Puppy Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_Spaghetti/pseuds/Badass_Spaghetti
Summary: Bull notices Cullens new friend. He thinks they're adorable.





	Observation

Bull and Cullen weren't exactly 'fast friends', but after fighting alongside each other at Haven, they did grant each other a certain respect. Over time at skyhold, their friendship blossomed. Cullen respected Bulls Ben hassarath skills, and Bull could see easily Cullens naturally ability to command. They both respected each others combat abilities.   
Naturally, Bull also noticed how hopeless he was when he came to relaxing, so he was pleased when Ellana made her move. It was obvious how good she was on the commander-he smiled more, and he handled the days work easier. Whenever Lavellan was about, Cullen was always grinning ear to ear. He reminded Bull of a puppy, trotting behind the inquisitor happily, wagging his tail whenever her attention was on him.   
Also, they both had nice asses. Bull could appreciate that. Maybe that was a secret requirement to join the inquisition?   
"Hey, what's going on in that horned head of yours?", Bull smiled slyly and looked at the commander.   
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how happy I am for you.", "what?". Bull grinned, "You and Ellana are cute, you know. I'm glad she makes you happy". Cullen turned red at this.   
"Wh-what? I have no idea what-you said i-yes, she does", Cullen turned away, smiling to himself. "She really does". 

Two years later Bull was Cullens best man. That got some surprised gasps.


End file.
